Lily, Narcissa and the James of Hearts
by Katyla
Summary: A oneshot songfic based on the Bob Dylan song: "Lily, Rosemary and the Jack of Hearts". Please read and review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the lyrics to this song, they belong (in their original state) to Mr. Bob Dylan. The song "Lily, Rosemary and the Jack of Hearts" was performed both by him and Joan Baez (I heard it first on her CD "The Essential Joan Baez: From the Heart – live"). I hope no-one has a problem with me using it, if they do, please let me know so I can remove it. The characters, Lily, Lucius, James, Narcissa and so forth all belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: No, I'm not old enough to actually have hear any of these two people live, but my parents have always taken it upon themselves to make me listen to all kinds of old music, from Leonard Cohen through to Kris Kristofferson, Joan Baez, Elvis, Cat Stevens, Abba and countless of others. And what can I say? I love them all. When I heard this song for the first time, I just knew that I had to use it in my very first song-fic. It was just perfect! Well, I hope you all enjoy it, and if you don't, review anyway and tell me why. So, no matter what your opinion of it is, REVIEW!

Christmas was coming up and the Marauders were all planning for a ball. 

The Great Hall was quiet except for the drilling in the wall. 

The curfew had been lifted and the Astronomy Tower shut down. 

Anyone with any sense had already left Hogwarts. 

James was standing in the doorway, looking like the Jack of Hearts. 

He moved across the huge room, "Set 'em up for everyone" he said, 

then everyone commenced to do whatever they'd been doing

before he had moved their heads. 

He walked up to a stranger and he asked him with a grin: 

"Would you kindly tell me, Gryffindor, what time the feast begins?" 

He moved down into the corner, facedown like the Jack of Hearts. 

Outside the girls were playing five heart stud by the stairs. 

Lily had two Queens and she was hoping for a third to match her pair. 

Outside the streets were filling up and the window was open wide, 

The gentle breeze was flowing, you could feel it from inside. 

Lily called another bet and drew up the Jack of Hearts. 

Lucius was no-one's fool, he owned the School's only Slytherin house. 

He made his usual entrance, looking all so dandy and so fine. 

With his body guards and his silver cane, and every hair in place. 

He took whatever he wanted to and he laid it all to waste. 

But his body guards and his silver cane, they were no match for the James of Hearts. 

Narcissa combed her hair and took the stairs down to the Hall. 

She slipped into the side door, looking like a Queen without a crown. 

She fluttered her false eyelashes and whispered in his ear. 

"I'm sorry darling that I'm late". But he didn't seem to hear. 

He was staring into space, over at the James of Hearts. 

"Well I know I've seen that face somewhere," 

Lucius was thinking to himself. 

"Maybe down on the Quidditch pitch or a picture upon somebody's shelve." 

But then the crowd began to stamp their feet and the house lights did dim. 

And in the darkness of the room there was only Lucius and him. 

Staring at the butterfly who just drew up the Jack of Hearts. 

Lily was a princess, she was fair skinned and precious as a child. 

She had that certain something, it was a kind of a flash every time she smiled. 

She'd come away from a Muggle home and had lots of strange affairs, 

With men in every walk of live who took her everywhere, 

But she'd never met anyone quite like the James of Hearts. 

The Head Master came in, unnoticed, and was being wined and dined.

The drilling in the wall kept up but no-one seemed to pay it any mind.

It was known all around that Lily had Lucius's ring,

And nothing could ever come between Lily and the King.

No nothing ever could, except maybe the James of Hearts.

Narcissa started drinking hard and seeing her reflection in the night,

She was tired of the attention, tired of playing the role of Lucius's girl.

She'd done a lot of bad things even once tried suicide,

Was looking to do just one good deed before she died,

She was gazing into the future, riding on the James of Hearts.

Lily took her dress off, buried it away. 

"Has your luck run out?" She laughed at James.

"I guess you should have known it would some day." 

"Be careful not to touch the wall there's a brand new coat of paint."

"I'm glad to see you're still alive and you're looking like a Saint."

Down the hall footsteps were coming for the James of Hearts.

Backstage the Potions master was pacing round all by himself

"I know there's something funny going on I know I can just feel it in the air."

He went to get the Head Master but the Head Master was drunk.

And a Prefect came running by in the costume of a monk.

But there was no Prefect anywhere better than the James of Hearts.

Lily had her arms around the man she dearly loved to touch.

She forgot all about the man she hated and who hounded her so much.

"I missed you oh so very much." She said to James and he thought she was sincere

But in the hallway he could feel jealousy and fear.

Just another night in the life of the James of Hearts.

Well no-one knew the circumstance but they say it happened pretty quick.

The door to the dressing room burst open and a wand flashed quick.

Lucius was standing there, you couldn't say surprised,

And Narcissa was there beside him, steady in her eyes.

She was with Lucius, but she was leaning to the James of Hearts.

Two doors down and the Marauders finally made it through the wall,

They cleaned out the kitchen, said they'd got off with quite a haul

And in the darkness by the Shrieking Shack they waited on the ground

For one member who had business back in Hogwarts.

But they couldn't go no further without the James of Hearts

The next day he was far away and the sky was overcast

Lucius was lying covered in green slime and hexed down his back

And Narcissa in the office: she didn't even blink

And the Head Master was sober, Lord he hadn't had a drink

And the only person on the scene missing was the James of Hearts.

Well the Great Hall was quiet now and the sign said "Closed for holidays."

Lily had already taken all of the dye out of her hair

She was think of her father who she very rarely saw,

Thinking about Narcissa and thinking about the law.

When most of all she was thinking about the James of Hearts. 

Well, what ya think? Love it, hate it? Let me know! Btw, for a copy of the original words (or as close to them as I can figure) please feel free to email me!


End file.
